Butterfly Kisses
by LadyAislynnWolfe2015
Summary: Bo is not the only one with a painful past.  Kenzi as one to.  One that could change the Fae world and her relationship with a certain wolfman.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Giggles cascaded out of the lips of a raven haired little girl as she ran through the field of wildflowers trying to get away from her daddy, the tickle monster. Her mother hadn't joined in on the fun. Instead she stood watching with a gentle yet sad smile on her face. She sent the occasional shaky glance to the woods that surrounded their little haven. Wishing for more time with her child but as every minute slipped by so did her time with her baby. She wanted to cry but for her daughters sake she would be strong.

"Kensi, Gabriel," she called "Time to go in."

Kensi looked at her daddy and whined in protest as he picked her up interrupting her play, then looked at her mommy with a defiant little pout. "But mommy I want to play more."

"No butts, McKenzie Rose it's time for lunch." Aishling laughed at her daughters pout and shook her head, "You can play after lunch maybe we will even go to the lake."

Kensi's little head perked up as she squealed "You pwomise?"

"Yes," Aishling laughed, "You, daddy, and I will go swimming if you promise to eat all your vegetables."

Kensi grimaced, "Yuck veg' ble's nasty," she slurred and stumbled through not yet able to pronounce such a big word.

Aishling sighed in frustration then smacked Gabriel over the back of the head as he let slip a tiny snort of laughter. "She gets this type of behavior from you just so you know."

Gabriel just laughed, "Yes but you love us anyway."

Aishling rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss her mate, then smiled gently down at her beautiful little girl who was clapping and squealing.

Kensi smiled and said, "Momma and Daddy cute. Momma and Daddy stay with Kensi forever, always happy." Then looking up at them with such innocence Kensi asked. "Pwomise?"

Gabriel and Aishling had to look away for second and bite back the tears. Before Gabriel finally answered, "We will never leave you little one, even though you may not be able to see us we will never ever ever ever stop loving you and watching over you. Understand?"

Kensi looked at her daddy and mommy not understanding why they were so sad then said, "Yes Daddy I forever and ever and ever love you and mommy too." Then she kissed both her mommy and daddy on the cheek whispering, "a thousand kisses."

Gabriel smiled as a single tear slid down his cheek, "A thousand kisses to you to baby and to mommy."

Kensi smiled pleased that her mommy and daddy were happy again. She could sense the tension in the air, but paid it no mind. Mommy and Daddy were there and they always made things better. After Lunch, the little family went through the day having fun together. They went on little adventures swam in the lake did crafts and took numerous pictures together. Both parents desperately trying to make this day a memory their child would always treasure. But no matter what they did, they knew it would never be enough.

Soon night fell and both parents went up to their child's room having had their last dance with her and tucked her into bed. They kissed her on the cheek one last time, and Aishling played the tape she recorded for her little one several nights before. Then followed her mate to the weapons cabinet and silently grabbed her bow and quiver along with a lighter, while he grabbed his sword and dagger. They turned and looked at each other one last time; he pulled her to him and kissed her with all his strength and passion letting his love course into her very soul. They pulled back eyes misting with sadness and looked back towards their little girl's room nodded and walked out the door. They were ready all that mattered was that their daughter was safe.

The trek through the woods was filled with fear and regret. Fear that they might just fail and regret that they would be leaving their little one all alone in the world. But they knew if there was any chance for her they had to fight. And give all they could to win so that she and many others could live.

Once they reached their battle ground, they moved to take their positions. Aishling climbed to her perch in one of the nearby Oak trees, while Gabriel stood at the center of the field and waited. He didn't have to wait long. With a flash of light Lucifer appeared at one end of the field and Michael shortly after at the opposite end. If they were both stunned at the other's presence they didn't let it show. They instead turned and looked at Gabriel and growled realizing they had been set up.

"You have made a mistake in doing this brother," Lucifer growled and slowly stalked forward to end his worm of a brother.

If Gabriel was intimidated he didn't let it show instead he glanced back at his eldest brother. Who only glared.

"You are foolish in doing this brother," Michael snarled, "There is no hope in stopping this. The apocalypse will proceed."

Gabriel just shook his head, "Not if I can help it brother," He flipped his sword in his hand and pointed it at him. "The apocalypse will not proceed it will end here with you either dead or in the cage with our ass of a brother."

Michael and Lucifer both growled at his words and charged, Gabriel swung his sword up in defense and forced them back. The three of them circled each other probing for weaknesses when Gabriel saw one he took his chance to seriously injure Michael, but miss calculated and ended up with a gash down his side. Knowing he was slowly bleeding to death he used his powers to surround him and his unsuspecting brothers with Holy oil then yelled. "AISHLING DO IT NOW!" Then looked into the general direction of his mate, and watched as she shot a single blazing arrow down into the field. "No matter what happens brothers this ends now!" He charged at them determined to keep them distracted as his mate jumped down from her perch and began to chant the spell needed to send his brothers to Hell. He fought with everything in him, but as more injuries were inflicted upon him by his brothers' blades he slowly began to fall to his knees and was forced watch as Lucifer turned his attention on to his beloved and crushed her heart with his power. Gabriel cried a silent tear and finished the spell with his last breath. He didn't see the portal suck in his still fighting brothers, didn't hear their last screams he just died watching his mate hoping that what they had done was enough.

As the night went on the bodies of the two lovers laid in the field undisturbed. While a storm started and put out the flames and somewhere their girl was running around the house looking for them.

Kensi had just woken up startled from her little dream by all the loud thunder outside. She ran to her mommy and Daddy's room wanting hugs and kisses. But they weren't there, she ran around the house desperately calling out for them but they never answered. She looked to the front door knowing that she wasn't supposed to go out into the woods alone, but maybe that was where mommy and daddy were. So she picked up her wolfy which she named Knight, because her daddy always told her a story of a wolf knight that would love her and protect her when he could not. She squeezed Knight to her and opened the door slowly then stuck her little head out into the night and looked left then right. Seeing no scary animals or monsters she took off at a run into the woods calling for her mommy and daddy. She knew they would be mad, but it wouldn't be for forever. She would get a scolding and a timeout but her mommy and daddy would always love her. She ran the trail that she knew too well into the field where she found her mommy and daddy laying down. They appeared to be sleeping.

"Mommy, Daddy…" Kensi called. Running and falling to her knees beside them. "Mommy, Daddy," she called again shaking them. There was still no response. She looked closely at them and didn't see their chests moving, and Mommy had blood coming out of her mouth. "Mommy …Daddy," She called a third time crying. "Please wake up, please." They still didn't respond. So she climbed up onto her daddy's chest and started hitting and shaking him. "DADDY PLEASE!" Still no response she carried on well into the night til exhaustion took over and she fell asleep where she lay on her father's cold chest.

The following morning she got up knowing that for some reason her mommy and daddy would never get up. She clutched knight to her chest and looked out into surrounding woods scared and sad. She knelt over her mommy and daddy kissed them each on the cheek and left in hopes of finding someone who could wake her mommy and daddy and make things all better again…

TBC

_._


	2. Chapter 1 Goodybe is never easy

AN I do not own the charectors from Lost Girl the only Charectors that are mine are Aishlynn (Kenzi's mother) Knight (her stuffed wolf) and any other charectors you do not recognize from the series. Also I want to give a shout out to Brianna Sterling because with out her assistance I would have never posted this. Also if you haven't noticed my insperation comes from my two favorite tv series Supernatural, and lost girl.

This is an AU fic just to be warned and I am not very good at writing summaries without giving to much away so please read and reveiw and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Also I am really in need of a secondary Beta just to help with the editing if you are interested please let me know.

...

Chapter 1

17 years later

A 22 year old Kensi silently walked home after being kicked out of the Dal because of Fae business. Something she was getting sick of; especially since she desperately needed their help. Her dreams were changing horrifyingly so and it was hurting her. She didn't know why and if something wasn't done quickly her nightmarish past would catch up and get the better of her. But no one was willing to listen to her little human problems. It made her wonder if they even really cared about her or was their Fae mentality making them think of her as nothing but a pet to amuse them. She didn't want to think that, but every time they blew her off or insulted her intelligence it hurt and her thoughts always came to the same conclusion. That it was time to move on.

Moving on, now that was a laughable but painful subject. Her whole entire life was about moving on, she had no family and no place to belong. Ever since that police officer found her wandering down the high way several miles from home refusing to speak or tell them her full name. She was just the strange girl that moved from foster home to foster home with a strange obsession with death. Only when she was 16 did she finally break free from the system and make a run for it. And boy what an adventure, _NOT _it was one terrifying night after another. Not sure if you were going to wake up the next day or if you were going to be able to find food, or a safe place to stay. The only thing you did know was not to trust anyone. Not even the man who offers you a ride and later a job in modeling . One major reason is they weren't involved with modeling only a delusional idiot would believe that and two if his car looks like a world class pimp mobile it probably is. So run the opposite direction, and fast.

So moving on was not something she wasn't overly excited about, but if that was what her Fae friends wanted then leave she would. So she dug out her old Adidas backpack the she had repaired numerous times with duct tape and super glue and loaded up only her most favorite tops and pants. The rest she would have to leave behind. Then she put some of the extra cash she had in its front pocket and shoved it under her bed deciding to only pull it out if needed.

Finally she went back down into the living room and decided to save the world from robot hookers and zombies once again while waiting for the others to come back to the house. What she was going to say to them she did not know, but what the fall out would be was certain. It would be a big fight and what they said would determine if she stayed or went. She sent a silent prayer to whatever God was out there for strength.

Kenzi's head popped up as soon as she heard the booted footfalls coming up the stairs. It wasn't just Bo though she heard another pair of shoes as well. She just knew it was Dyson, of course, who else would it be. She plastered on a fake smile as Bo stepped through the door.  
>"How did the Fae talk go?" Kenzi said. She could tell Bo was tired, she just had that look, and the air about her was obviously irritated.<p>

"Don't start Kenzi." Bo said waving her hand in the air as if to blow her off. Kenzi was slightly appalled, Bo always shared with Kenzi, and she never kept secrets from her.  
>"I wasn't starting Bo, I was just asking." Kenzi said standing from the couch as Dyson came through the door and went straight for the counter where Bo and pulled out two beers and sat them down. Obviously something was up, something serious.<br>"Yeah I know Kenzi. Just keep quiet ok?" Bo said facing Dyson and turning the beer up. Kenzi let her mouth fall open at the words. She understood stressed out, she had been there, done that, and got the t-shirt. But stressed out was no reason for her to be downright rude to Kenzi. This only cemented Kenzi's idea that she was becoming less of a friend and more of a pet, just a human that hung around and kept them entertained when they needed a good laugh. She ground her teeth and glared at Bo as she stalked to the fridge and pulled out a beer as well, twisting off the cap she pressed it to her lips and took a large gulp. She didn't need liquid courage to speak her mind, but she needed if she planned on being ride right back to someone she considered her sister. Dyson and Bo were looked at each other, and every few minutes they would cast a sideways glance in Kenzi's direction. What the hell was going on? When Bo raised her eyebrows and sort of shrugged at him she knew what was going down. They wanted to talk but in private. They wanted her to leave and neither knew how to say it. This was her house to damn it, and last time she checked they were the ones that came in here in their badass moods.  
>"Want me to leave? I mean, just say it, it's not a big deal." Kenzi said shrugging her shoulders.<br>"Kenz." Dyson said slowly drawing out her name.  
>"I said don't start damn it!" Bo said slamming her beer bottle down on the counter. Kenzi's eyes flashed to the beer bottle in an instant.<br>"What crawled up your ** and died?" Kenzi said taking a step back.  
>"She hasn't eaten in a while and we've had a rough afternoon, just leave it Kenzi." Dyson said as he stood to his full height. Kenzi had a brief moment of clarity where she almost felt like she should just leave it alone and walk away, but she was fed up, full to the brim with the **.<br>"Damn I mean just tell me. If I get on your nerves that bad and you all are that sick of the human running around causing trouble just tell me. I'd much rather leave than hang around here and continue to not be wanted." Kenzi said her face turning into a scowl. Bo's eyes came up to hers and Kenzi could tell the ** was about to hit the fan. Kenzi stole a quick peek at Dyson who was also glaring.  
>"Kenzi shut up! I'm so sick of your smartass comments on every single little thing that goes on around here. For once can I just please know something that you don't know. I mean ** Kenzi, I love you but could you just shut up for five minutes?" Bo said. Kenzi felt her fists clench.<br>"Oh! Screw you Bo! You all think you are so much better than me! I mean from him I expect this, but you Bo? You're just going right along with them now, I don't even matter to you anymore. I'm just a pet right?" Kenzi said with a smirk. She fingered the money in her pocket, all she had to do was turn away right now and grab her bag and leave. Like she had done so many times before, just left.  
>"Kenzi damn it just shut up." Dyson said stepping in between the arguing pair.<br>"Don't get in it Dyson." Bo said as she side stepped him.  
>"Siding with Bo, what else should I expect right? Fae with Fae and us human, well I guess we're ** out of luck." Kenzi said turning. She was done arguing.<br>"Don't walk away from me!" Bo yelled after her. Kenzi spun on her heel, if looks could kill Bo would be lying on the floor dead.  
>"You see, that's exactly what I'm talking about! Ordering me around like a dog! Don't do this Kenzi, don't do that Kenzi. Stay in the car Kenzi, be quiet Kenzi! God I'm so sick of being told what to do be all of you!" Kenzi yelled raising her hands in anger.<br>"Because if we don't tell you what to do you'd get yourself killed." Dyson said quickly. Kenzi's mouth fell open.  
>"Let me just tell you both something right now! I've been by myself since I was sixteen years old, and before that I went from foster home to foster home by myself. Hell I've been alone since I was about this big," Kenzi motioned to just above her knees at how tall she was when she was first slapped in a foster home, "I've survived without you all, so I sure as hell don't need a chaperone whenever I decide to step out the front door." Kenzi said as her anger boiled over.<br>"How many times would you have been killed if I hadn't been there with you!" Bo yelled putting her hands on her hips.  
>"You think I need you don't you? Because a pet needs their master right? I need you to be there to feed me and water me because god forbid you leave then I'd just be up ** creek without a damn paddle!" Kenzi yelled.<br>"I think if you didn't have us or Hale or Trick then you wouldn't have made it this far." Dyson said calmly. As usual, calm, cool, and collected, so smug and cocky.  
>"I think you all can kiss my **." Kenzi said. She spun on her heel quickly and headed out the door. She was going to go get her drink on and get away from these **. Maybe with a little alcohol in her system she would be calm and maybe if she got away from them they would calm down as well. Because she knew if she stayed and the argument continued she'd be leaving behind maybe the only people besides her parents who had ever cared about her.<p>

She was about to go and get completely drunk off her a**, but the more she thought about it the more she knew it wasn't going to change anything. Especially since the only bar she truly felt safe in was the Dal a, but she didn't want to go in and see Hale or Trick. She knew she was only going to be cast aside again. So she instead went to her favorite part of the city. It was an older neighborhood with Victorian mansions that reminded her of castles, and beautiful gardens. She had once shared this with her parents and missed it to this day. A single tear cascaded down her cheek as she watched longingly through windows as parents tucked their kids in and read them a bed time story. She whimpered as another memory raced across her mind's eye of a time not so long ago when she too was that innocent.

Her daddy would come home after a long day and eat supper with her and her mom. Then they would sit by the fireplace and read fairy tales to her and tell her a story of her own knight in wolves clothing that would come for her. They didn't have a TV because her parents didn't believe in the value of it and with them always there loving her she didn't miss it. When night would fall her daddy would lift her high and dance with her and her mom, then spin her around and sway with her until she fell asleep. Then he would carry her up to bed and tuck her in.

That was her world until the darkness and thunder came and took them away from her. Something she still couldn't understand or comprehend. One thing she did know was that she would miss and long for them all her life. Maybe living in their house again would fill that void; she knew in her heart that it had remained undisturbed by man. The woods surrounding it probably made it so, and even though she couldn't live with the ghost of her parents forever she could at least get closure and start anew. She knew she would miss her friends, but her mind was made up. She was going to leave the Fae world and enter her own. She was sick and tired of Bo's behavior and constant belittling. She needed her friend, but she blew her off tonight and left her alone to deal with her pain. Dyson of course was no better he changed, became nonchalant and cold about everything. The friend she had found in him was gone. She just couldn't bear it anymore, so just as quickly as she came into their lives she would be out.

When she reached the end of the lovely street and its homes, she turned back around and headed back to the club house. It was easy for her to sneak in Dyson had left and Bo had just gone to bed she hadn't even waited up for her just blew their fight off as something less than important. It hurt Kensi, but she refused to let it get to her. She just climbed up the stairs to her room and grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She walked to what was her substitute desk and jotted down a quick goodbye then walked out the door and into the night.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2 Missing

Chapter 2

The following morning Bo woke up to silence. Usually it was Kensi who had made breakfast, and woke her up in the morning. But now it appeared she slept in, which Bo decided to let be. She had done a lot of thinking when Kensi left, and came to the realization that Kensi was right. She had been treating her differently, but why she didn't know and nor was it her intention to do so. It was just as of late her feelings to Kensi changed. Not in a romantic sense it was like she had become more protective of her. She saw her as her little sister and in some ways a child, her child that needed to be sheltered and coddled. Where it came from she didn't know. She was about to look into the reasoning behind it, but was distracted by the Ash and the Morigan when they asked her and their group to take part in a mission. The mission frustrated and worried Bo to no end. The Fae leaders had temporarily made it against the law to harm any human, so the Fae who fed on them had to live off of animals for the time being. The Ash and the Morigan had requested that Bo, Dyson, Hale, and Trick watch the Fae who lived in the City and the surrounding areas, if any of them dare go against the law they were to be brought before their leaders for punishment.

Those few directions was all they were told, so they all went to the Dal to have a drink and discuss this drastic change. They were so distracted and frustrated that when Kensi showed up looking sick, and in need of comfort they blew her off and snapped at her. They hadn't meant to, but they were too concerned with other business to deal with whatever was bothering their Kensi. But after the fight that night, Bo regretted it. They had really hurt Kensi, and when Kensi mentioned having been alone since she was little and always being on the move it made Bo afraid. So she snapped demanding that Kensi not walk away from her, she didn't know it then but it was her attempt to keep her with them, and now after a good night's rest she could see her blow up for what it was. She just hoped Kensi would forgive her.

Bo had decided to start breakfast, when she was surprised by a knock at the door. She went to see who it was, and to her surprise it was Dyson, Trick, and Hale.

"So you're all feeling bad too uh?" Bo asked leaning against the frame of the door.

"Umm…" Hale paused, "Just where's Little momma?"

Bo shook her head, "She's still sleeping."

Dyson looked at her stunned and a bit concerned, "That's not like her at all, she's an endless ball of energy. Did she say anything to you last night when she came in?"

Bo shook her head, "No all I heard of her last night was the opening and closing of the door then her boots trapping up the stairs. I figured that if she didn't want to talk then, there was always the following morning to work things out." Bo looked back up the stairs.

"Well its morning now," Trick commented stating the obvious, "And there is no time like the present."

Bo nodded her head and headed up to Kensi's room. When the others followed she was not surprised, instead she was very pleased. If Kensi's problem was bad then she was going to need all the help she could get in the comforting department.

Bo knocked gently and waited for a reply when she got none she called out softly, "Kenz," there was still no answer, "Kenzi please…" when no reply came, she knocked harder. "kenzi come one we need to talk…" She looked back at the others then gently turned the knob and said as the door creaked open, "Fine if you won't come to the door then we're coming in."

When they walked into the room Kenzi wasn't there, Bo in a panic tore about the room looking for her or some sort of sign that said she was still out and would be back soon. There wasn't any; she went and looked in the closet and found Kenzi's clothes in a neat little pile. Then she went and investigated Kenzi's little desk, what she found there made her gasp in fear. It was a folded up piece of paper, a note addressed to all of them. Bo could sense the others coming behind her, could feel their breath on her neck. She looked at Trick with pleading eyes, because she couldn't bear to read what she knew was a goodbye note.

Trick just nodded his head, and gently took the note from Bo. He unfolded it and read it aloud so they could all hear.

_I was never good at goodbyes. Call it another human flaw, or the flaw of a street kid who always avoids this type of thing. I broke one of my cardinal rules, never get attached, never set down roots because when you have to leave it just makes it harder. But hey I'm Kenzi, breaking rules and joining in on some crazy a**s adventure is my kind of thing. But like all adventures reality sets in and they have to come to an end. It was good times though right?_

_ Bo, God girl what do I say that makes this any easier. You know I was never good at the sad stuff. So let's keep it all rainbows and puppy dogs. No pun intended D man. Anyhow Bo you will always have a place in my heart. You're my sister, and the person that has kept me alive by loving me. And for that I am grateful, but it's time for me to move on. I don't belong in your world anymore. So I am returning to mine, to find answers to the questions that I have asked every day since I was first placed into the system. I'm sorry, but you don't need me anymore. So stay the strong, dangerous, and sexy Succubus I know you to be. Whatever bad is out there kick it's a**s for me. And be patient true love will find you. But it doesn't hurt to have some sexual fun. Hint*hint*_

_D man, What can I say? You are the best man I have ever known. You protected and cared for me when you didn't have to. I wasn't your concern, but you made me your concern. And I thank-you for that, you are one of my best friends and I will miss you. And screw the f**n norm or norn, you have love left in you. I know you do I've seen it. So don't give up. And hey maybe the Norn did it so you could find you're true mate. Whoever that may be, it may take a while but you'll find her. Just be patient, and when you do find her don't let her go. Now on a lighter note, don't chase the mailman, or chew on your friend's shoes. Because you never know they may just use a rolled up newspaper on that sexy a**s of yours. Take care of yourself._

_Goodbye_

_Trick, My man, God I hate this, but it is what is. So here's what I've got to say thank-you for all the things you've done for me and for Bo. You are like a second father to me. You have done more for me than any foster parent or state worker has ever done. I will miss you and I want you to know that if I had enough guts I would have bought you some cheasy father's day gift or card to let you know what you mean to me. But those times are past so um Thank-you and Goodbye_

_PS give my free drinks to the others._

_Hale, Dude, Writing this is making me cry, so this is going to be short and sweet. You are my brother and friend in every way. No one else would have taken the time to joke, and come up with crazy handshakes like you. If I had one wish when I was little it would be to have a big brother just like you. I know kiss up right ha ha, now to the serious stuff. Dude I need you to be the one keeping everyone sane. Crack a joke at every possible moment to keep them on their toes, and be the best dressed in the group. THAT IS YOUR MISSION DO NOT FAIL. _

_That's all _

_Kenzi_

_PS Please everyone take care of each other and yourselves._

Trick stood stunned, as he wiped a tear from his eye. He hadn't meant to let the little human girl get so close to his heart, but he did. He didn't regret it, the only regret he had was not telling her that in every way that mattered she was his daughter. And now she was gone. He wanted to go and get her back. He wanted to tell her that even if the others were too busy he would be there to help her through whatever problem she was facing. But he didn't move he was too stunned and uncertain as to what the others would do.

Bo who was facing away from them had her arms wrapped around her stomach as silent tears fell down her cheeks. Then she let out a whimper and cried, "No kenzi, no…"

Dyson just stood there torn and unsure as to whether he should comfort Bo or take off after Kenzi. Finally growling fists clenched he looked at Hale, and Trick. As his eyes glowed yellow and said, "We will get her back, because this is where she belongs she's pack and packs should always stick together…. I already lost one I won't lose another."

Hearing Dyson's words Bo looked at him with hope and desperation. "D..Dyson?"

"We'll get her back Bo." Dyson said interrupting her, "We just have to figure out where she's going and why. Has she told you anything about her past?"

Bo shook her head, "No, whenever I asked she would avoid it and make some type of joke. I knew she was hiding something, but I never pushed it."

Dyson nodded his head then turned to Hale, "Did she tell you anything?"

Hale shook his head, "No, man but there was a couple of times whenever I would ask her what her parents were like that she would say they were great, as in they were in a past tense."

Trick's head shot up at that. "She said something like that when I asked her if she didn't have family to go and see. I remember her turning her head away, then she said not for a long time. She left it at that and didn't come back to the Dal for several days."

Bo turned and looked out the little window by Kenzi's bed. "Does this mean, she's always been a street kid?"

Dyson shook his head, "I don't know, but if we are ever going to find her we've got a lot of digging to do."

Everyone got ready quickly and headed out to the police station; to use Hale and Dyson's private computers. But before they left Dyson took a deep breath in taking in the smells around Bo and Kenzi's shack. And shook his head sadly, Kenzi's scent wasn't fresh and the trail from the house was cold. The only chance they had of tracking her was in the information they got from the computer data base.

When they arrived at the station, Dyson quickly led them to his desk and began his search. He looked up Kenzi's last name but found no record. So he figured that if there was no record then her last name was a fake, which didn't surprise him street kids always changed their last name if not their first to avoid being caught. Finally he searched through the database using only Kenzi's description and age.

Everyone waited for what seemed like hours for Kenzi's profile to come up, when it finally did, Dyson began to read aloud, "Mckenzie Rose Messenger. Born May 25th 1990 parents named Gabriel Tristan Messenger, and Aishlynn May Messenger. Mckenzie Rose entered the system at five years old after an officer found her by the roadside covered in blood. Young Mckenzi proceeded to tell the officer that her parents were sleeping in a field and wouldn't wake up. Using Cadaver Dogs to locate the bodies, officers found the remains of the couple several miles away from where they found their daughter. When officers went to investigate the scene it was believed that her parents were killed in a freak accident after being caught in a storm that evening. Mckenzie was quickly removed from the scene and placed in the care of the state…."

"Oh my god," Bo stammered. Here she was complaining about her past but at least she got a decent childhood. She glanced around the room and saw the same surprise and sadness in her friends eyes.

"Is there more?" Hale asked..

"Ya umm a lot more and it gets worse," Dyson answered after a quick glance at the screen, then continued to read, "Mckensi was removed from her first home after only a month when abuse and neglect were discovered. After that she went through several foster homes some abusive and others only short term." Dyson sighed, " Seems It was the short term ones that could have been the perfect fit for her. She was happy and cared for but it always came to pass that they either had to move or they were expecting their own child so couldn't handle Kenzi anymore. Then she ended up in a far worse place then where she was. It says here that in her preteen years she was abused and treated like a slave by three foster homes. Then later when she was 14 she accused a local football star of raping her, but because no one believed her no charges were filed and she lost another home. Then at sixteen she got pregnant but after losing the baby due to stress and again suspected abuse she split and was never seen again."

"Jesus Christ," Hale yelled, "How could a system meant to protect children let a child go through that?"

Dyson shook his head, and bit back a growl. " I know, I know."

"So how are we going to find her," Bo asked trying to avoid talking about her friends past. Because her desire for vengeance would distract her from finding Kenzi and bringing her home, _One thing at a time Bo, One thing at a time._

Trick stunned by what he heard quickly answered, "There are a few rituals we could do to tell us her location. But then we will have to decide who will go and retrieve her."

"Let's do it then," Bo said, then grabbed her jacket and stood impatiently.

Hale looked at them all and said, "Dyson my man, you are the fastest. And knowing Kenzi after the way we treated her she's going make a run for it when she sees us coming."

Dyson growled, "So what am I supposed to do? run and tackle her to the ground…"

Hale rolled his eyes, "No cut her off and cover your ears, I'll use my powers to knock her out. Then we will all get her to see that we care about her and shit."

Bo rolled her eyes, "He's right so now can we all get to finding her first then bringing her home…"

"Fine let's get it done," Dyson nodded once and out the door he went.

Hale patted Bo on the shoulder, "Let's bring our girl home," then he followed Dyson out the door.

Trick just nodded his head once and looked at Bo. "Well let's get the brat home there is no way I am letting her throw away her free drinks." Then he gave her arm a comforting squeeze and out the door they went.

TBC

**Well there is chapter 2. And I suppose you all are wondering what it is I am up to well lets just say the Fae World is about to change. Their lost princess is coming home. **

**Also ladys and gents as you can tell I need a secondary Beta. Anyone up for the challenge review and PM me and I will get back to you ASAP**

**And thank you. Your reveiws and support means the world to me**


	4. Chapter 3 Home

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for the update but here it is. The other updates should come on schedule which will be around the 27th of June, and then again on July 1st Right now I am going to do some serious updating for my other story. Anyhow I am sorry it took me so long somethings got me down and now hopefully things will look up. **

**Dislcaimer: I do not own any of the charectors in this story except for the ones I will be introducing later and my version of Gabriel and Aislynn Kenzi parents. The word Enochian does come from my second favorite show Supernatural and yes I am using it here**

A/N2: Some people keep pointing out that my spelling of Kenzi's name keeps changing I apoligize for that my word proccesor often times changes what I want for the spelling every time I save. So until I figure out how to override that its going to keep popping up. ALSO YES THIS COMEPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM THE SHOWS PLOT LINE ESPECIALLY KENZI'S PAST. I KNOW THAT it is an AU story so I changed her past to fit my story. It works out better and makes the story better connected. THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE IT DO NOT HAVE TO READ IT! So please stop PM me pointing that out. I know that and it gets rather annoying when I get PM's telling me that ten times over. Anyhow NOW FOR MY FANS thankyou so much for your reveiws they mean so much to me and make me so happy. Also I am looking for a new beta my other one is busy writing her own story and is visiting family so she doesn't have much time right now. So please anyone interested let me know.

…...

Chapter 3 Home

Kenzi had ran through the city not stopping till she reached the train tracks, there she stood in the shadows and waited until a train with open cars perfectly suited for hitching a ride came by. When one did she ran along side of it, jumping in at the best possible moment then hid in a corner and fell asleep using her bag as a pillow. She rode the train well into the early hours of the morning, and only jumped off when the sun began to break through the clouds.

Where she was she wasn't certain until she saw a sign that said, 'Welcome to Washington State,' and then proceeded to tell her the population and how many state parks there were. Kenzi, of course just rolled her eyes and skipped over that part, and started her long trek down the old two lane highway she unfortunately or fortunately found herself on. Where she was headed she wasn't certain she just knew she had to go back to her childhood home. Where that was she could barely remember, but her dreams were vivid and told her where to go. Although, some were questionable, maybe even more fictional than real especially one. One that had been haunting her dreams since her first years in the system.

_(Flash back 17 years previous or the dream)_

_ Kenzi sat crying silently as the police man took her away from the only home she knew. The strange man and det..tive had said that mommy and daddy had gone to heaven. She fought them crying and yelling that they were lying, but they wouldn't relent and continued to tell her that mommy and daddy were gone. The police man had held her as she screamed and cried herself out than placed her in the back of his cruiser. The police man seemed nice, but she was too sad to talk. So she looked outside and watched as her childhood home which towered over the tree line was surrounded by a grey and white fog like the castle in sleeping beauty. She tried to get the police man to look at it pointing and kicking at his seat, but all he would say was 'yes he saw the trees' but he could not see her home. He could not see her room which was in one of the glorious towers surrounded by winding flowers and had its own personal deck for her mommy and Daddy to sit outside and look at the stars with her. It was like what she saw was just pretend… She was devastated and wondered was her mommy and Daddy going to become pretend to. If so she didn't like it, and she most certainly did not want to be here. She wanted to go with mommy and daddy and become pretend with them. But she couldn't get out of the car the police man had set the locks, and the door was to heavy for her to move on her own._

_ She started to cry again as the distance between her and her home grew. When they reached the police station she didn't know where she was. Nor did she care because she was in a full blown tantrum and nothing the police officer did calmed her down, so the social worker and doctor who was waiting for them had to rush out to the car and sedate her so they could get her taken care of. As the sedative began to take affect she was able to get a glance at the stations sign which read 'Forks Police station'…._

_(End of dream or Flashback)_

Although Kenzi was annoyed that her dreams lead her to some teen novels romantic setting, it was all she had to go on so that was where she was headed. If anyone could tell her about her past and where her parents were found it was possibly the officer who found her. Hopefully he wasn't retired. And if he was hopefully he still lived in the town or somewhere nearby. That is if the dream wasn't entirely misleading and her way of coping with her parents deaths, like some tragically disturbed girl that everyone thought her to be. She wished there was more concrete evidence that this dream was more than just a dream, but there wasn't. She just had to go on her gut feeling and as much as she hated it that feeling was telling her to head to the lovely town of Forks.

When she reached Forks the sun was just going down and the police station was locked she was told she needed to wait until the morning to talk to the chief. So knowing there was nothing else to do she decided to scope out the place. What she saw wasn't disapointing, but it wasn't life altering either. It was just like any other small town normal and boring, which made her shake her head and roll her eyes, why teen fans of some book would race to this spot was beyond her. She thought for sure most of them would rather go shopping in the cities or discuss prom. Of course that was the popular girls of her day and age which by the way were as slutty as can be. It made her wonder what teen girls were like now, but then she shook her head and rolled her eyes. She was so not going there.

Having seen the town she decided to go exploring in the woods, something in her being demanded her to. So being the girl she was, Kenzi followed that insticnt and started her hike down an old trail. Not stopping or looking behind her or to far into the shadows of the night that surrounded her. She was to far in this to turn back now. So she walked until she found a beautiful meadow that could rival any book or movie. At the middle of the meadow was one huge tree. But the oddest thing was it didn't look like one tree it instead looked like two trees embracing eachother like two lovers bound in an enternal dance. The other eerie thing was one branch almost looked like a hand pointing in a direction that went deeper into the woods and off the trail. Kenzi's eyes moved from the tree to the woods and then back. She then sighed and nodded her head in determination, and walked off the trail and into the woods following the direction the strange tree seemed to be pointing and never looked back.

She walked until she couldn't walk anymore then dropped to the forest floor as her body became heavy with sleep making her unable to move her limbs or lift her head. And as she fell into a deep sleep, curled on the forest floor her mind turned back to her adoptive family, and she wondered if they even missed her. Or if they were even trying to find her? Her night was a restless one, as delusions of Bo,Trick, and Hale called out her name. To which she would reply back "Go away" and "You don't need me anymore." Then the most painful delusion made her cry and curl up into a ball, it was Dyson's voice calling out to her gently urging her to come home breaking her heart due to the unrequited love she felt for him since the day he stayed with her while she thought she was dying.

She didn't wake until the early hours of the morning, as Dawn broke through the trees and iluminated a building or castle in this case that Kenzi swore wasn't there the night before. She slowly stood up and inched closer to the ancient looking building as an unknown yet warm feeling was pulling her in. She walked around it once and then slowly took one step after the other up the stone entry way and stood studying the Double french oak doors. She looked to the left and then the right of the large entry way and noticed in farthest right corner a cement plaque or stone of some sort with 3 sets of handprints a childs encased in a mother's and a father's. She brushed off the dust of years gone by and read the names. She bit back a sob and clutched her stomach tightly as a revelation, nervousness, and a hundred other emotions hit her like a tidal wave almost sending her to the ground... She was home.

Kenzi stood there stunned not knowing what to do. Not sure if she should sob and scream or just open the doors. Deciding to go with her gut she reached out and gently pushed on them. At first they wouldn't open then she remembered her father and mother doing something before opening the doors. She studied them closely, and noticed an ancient writing carved into them. She traced the words remembering her father calling the language Enochian. The language of the angels, whatever that meant as she traced them slowly over and over again something took over her and she began to speack the language as her father had tought her so many years before. As the power of her words took over her touching her very soul like gentle caress, a bluish white light encased her fingertips and spread to the lettering on the door. Kenzi shook herself from her trance and looked on stunned as the letters glowed opening several locks and then the doors just creaked open.

She slowly looked around what she knew was her home, and saw the bluish light she somehow summoned spread to the torch like lamps that were being held by what she assumed to be angels and than spread through out what she would call a mural of carvings which told a story. There was what she thought the tree of life and floweres all around it and angels. The leaves of the tree all glowed and the flowers' petals were all traced with the light and sprinkled with it like glitter. She was amazed by the beauty and artistry of the mural or carvings, but what caught her eye was the humanity of the angel's faces and bodies. It made her wonder if the carver actually used real models for his work or if he was inspired by something else.

Kenzi turned her attention away from the mural and studied the grandness of her family home. It was huge! The grounds were probably bigger than the Light Fae compound, and the mansion itself was bigger than the house from the cheesy disney movie The Haunted Mansion. And was as grand as the Buckingham Palace. Kenzi spent hourse desperately searching for one picture of her parents, because her love for Dyson caused her to make a selfless sacrifice that forever broke her heart.

When she heard about the Norn and what Dyson gave up, she spent days on end researching on what exactly the Norn was. And when she got enough one of the nights Bo and her were supposed to have a girls night she lied and said she wasn't feeling well and needed a nap. She evan went so far as to insist that Bo go and have fun with out her. It had worked; once she knew that Bo was gone she snuck out the door and headed directly to the Norn's house.

_**Flash Back**_

_ Kenzi was scared, but she couldn't turn back. She set her shoulders and took a strong stance then knocked on the door 3 times and waited._

_ The norn was surprised who would dare to disturb her at this hour. She swung the door open and growled "How dare a human pet come to my door! What do you want?"_

_ "What do you think I want crone?" Kenzi snapped refusing to show her fear, "I want Dyson's love restored to him."_

_ "Ha, What makes you think you have anything I want in return?" The norn asked and chuckled darkly._

_ "Touch my hand or what ever you do and see if there is anything of mine that amuzes you, with how f**ked up my life is I am sure you could find something." With that Kenzi removed the leather glove from her right hand and held it out._

_ The norn shook her head and sighed in annoyance, but decided to amuze Kenzi and used her power to do just that. As the norn used her power to study every bit of the human she didn't expect to find anything, but she did. One certain memory the girl treasured above all else. What her parents looked like. Now the Norn wouldn't normally value something so small, but now knowing exactly who Kenzi was what better way to gain more power. Than to have something the child of prophecy would want back so desperately. "You do have something I want." The Norn said as she pulled her hand back And placing it back around her walking stick then slowly got up and walked over to collect and empty jar. "Your memory of what your parents looked like..."_

_ Kenzi flinched..."Wh...What?"_

_ The norn chuckled, "Come on now I thought you wanted the wolf's love back, besides mommy and daddy are dead. They won't be offended."_

_ "Al...Alright" Kenzi stammered and bit back her tears as she kneeled before the Norn,_

_ "Now child know this, your dreams and memories of events past will still be intact, but your parents faces will always be just blurs, and should you try to force yourself to remember what they look like you will be struck with severe pain." Than with out hesitation the Norn reached out and placed her hand on Kenzi's forehead, making the girl immobile as the norns power raced through her mind and soul taking away every memory of what her parents looked like. _

_ For a moment Kenzi was temporarily blind, but as her sight was restored she watched as the misty essence of her memory was placed into a jar and put on one of the Norn's many shelves. "Now what you came for," She heard the Norn say then she watched silently as the woman retrieved just that. Dyson's love._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

Kenzi shooked her head at the memory and continued her desperate search on the first floor. She didn't go to the other floors because she was still to scared and to sad. She wasn't ready to see the rest, knowing what she had lost.

**TBC**

A/N Yes I used Forks and yes I did make fun of Twilight, in my defense Forks is the perfect setting for where part of my story takes place. Secondly I followed my gut instinct on how Kenzi would feel about the whole Twilight thing. I didn't mean to offend anyone and I do confess that the Twilight books and movies are my guilty pleasure. So please don't be mad. AND PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Hello,

It is with a heavy heart that I must make this announcement as of July 2014, I will be leaving fan and moving to a site called archive of our own. I am sorry to the fans of Leah's New Life of Hope and Butterfly kisses but those stories are on permanent hiatus until further notice. I know it has been a couple of years since the last update, but these last couple of years have been hard on my family and I both financially and emotionally. I am happy to say that I am starting to get my life back on track and I was ready and willing to post here again, but after witnessing some heavy bullying of a writer and in someways friend of mine I can no longer allow myself to post on this site. Especially since individuals are still allowed to review anonymously just to attack young authors who have just started. I myself have face ridicule due to my poor grammar and other things by people who should be kinder and more understanding. I am dyslexic a learning disability that causes me to struggle every day. I try my best but sometimes I can not always catch my mistakes, and for people to call me retarded and other names is cruel and ridiculous. Yes people have suggested Dragon Dictation and other special writing programs, and yes I plan to get those tools, but right now I can not afford them. They are expensive and to put them on my computer I have to do some major updates which adds to the total cost. I have tried to find a beta, but the people I chose have limited time or are working on their own writing. And they also get annoyed with my grammar mistakes my own family has stopped helping me saying I need find my own way and somethings they say can be quite hurtful as well. Needless to say things are a struggle right now, but I am not giving up on my writing its just taking longer to get back into the swing of things. Please respect my decision and understand that this is for the best.

Sincerely

LadyAislynnWolfe2015/Aislynnrose


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again,

On these stories I will be taking them down in a week and working on them later on this month they will be posted on Archive of our own by July 2014 with new chapter and heavy editing. Thanks to all my fans and I am so sorry for the wait.

LadyAislynnWolfe2015


End file.
